With conventional text messaging systems, an individual composing a text message on a first device can only initiate the transmission of an un-verified (or un-validated) text message. Another individual receiving the text message on a second device can only receive the un-verified (or un-validated) text message.
It would be desirable to implement a text messaging system to identify whether a text message is from a trusted source to improved security.